zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Charmed-Jay
Welcome! Hi Charmed-Jay -- we are excited to have Zhongji as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Zhongji" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've made an incredible start on this wiki in a very short time! If you ever have any questions about how things work, or I can help you set anything up (skin, favicon, whatever) please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 02:16, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Banners Hi -- I'd be happy to help you but I'm not sure what you mean by a banner beside the wikia page. Could you link to an example? -- Wendy (talk) 01:08, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :Ok. Those are the spotlights, and you can't actually put up your own. You can request a spotlight (make sure your wiki meets the criteria first) and if approved, one of the wikia staff will make the spotlight and put it up. -- Wendy (talk) 01:28, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:34, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Help With New Wiki Hello, I'm born2reborn I've created a wiki for The M Riders, and I was wondering if you would like to help out. I'm new to Wikia, so I might need help with some things. You don't have to if you don't want to, but let me know if you want to. Pages Hello. I'm Wiki-Irene. I was just wondering if you could send me the names of pages that need help. Thanks. tao zi and linda i don't remember the show mentioning that they are ko14 and 15 other than the chinese wikipedia page. hope you can clarify it thanks. -Lpoi 15:49, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Birth Dates of the 5 Generals On the pages of the 5 generals, it says that they were born on July 24th, Feb. 13th, etc. It doesnt show records of the births. Is that false info. that should be edited? I remember reading that from a source, just can't remember where.Charmed-Jay 03:57, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Reply : Thanks Hi... Yeah no problem, I actually like to write on wikia. But I can only help develop the part for K.O. 3an Guo because I never watch K.O. One or The X-Family. I tried to find it online and buy the dvd in a local store but I can never find it. I will try my best to develop K.O. 3an Guo as much as I can. I also want to ask you. In Big Time Rush wikia, iCarly Wikia, and Victorious Wikia, there are rewards whenever you contribute to the wikia page and there are ranks to. Is there anything like that here?? Here's one of the example http://bigtimerush.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Leaderboard One more thing... do you understand Chinese or Taiwanese?? Because if you do, I may want to ask you some questions about the dialog in the series. Thank You. Patty16 02:02, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Ep 42 K.O. 3an Guo The language they used on K.O. 3an Guo, what is it? and the subtitles in the bottom, what is it? In ep 42, when Cao Cao arrived at the house, he was mumbling, what he was mumbling about? and after that he had some sort of heart attack (like Xiu when he missed Ah Xiang) when he heard the word "CengJing" (曾經), why is that?? In ep 33, when Xiao Qiao went to see Zhou Yu, what was they talking about? if it's not troubling you that much, can you translate the whole dialog for me? Thank You.